Behind His Back
by 333evangeline
Summary: It is hard to find the 37th Sun Knight and the Pope ever holding a conversation without being at each other's throat and when they do, what else should they talk about other than our despicable manipulative all-too-perfect Sun Knight? (translation: they gossip about Sun)


**Fanfic: Legend of Sun Knight**

**Title: Behind His Back**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill...I don't own anyone even how much I wanted to [tough luck :]**

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

"That damnable country! I should have let them consumed by the growing darkness and not lend them any of my help at all. Maybe I could squeeze more payment next time. Additional value-added tax, inflation rates, shipping cost and all. Damn them. damn them to hell and beyond."

As to what Neo is hearing, he wouldn't be surprised that the Pope, who is fuming right now, would go right at the gate of Kissinger to extract rent for his holy clerics.

Yup, the one who is cursing better than any Demon King, plotting better than any royals, and stingier than his student, is the ever-benevolent head of the Temple of Light, the Pope.

"A pleasant day that the merciful God of Light has bring for us to illuminate the preaching of God of Light." (_we need to talk)_ Neo said, the Pope straightened his robes but didn't change his expression, if it wasn't possible, any innocent cleric would have sworn it turned darker! The 37th Sun Knights have seen worse of the Pope's real personality to even be surprised.

"Older Sun Knight, it is indeed a pleasure to share this gracious morning with your blinding presence, the wind must have whispered to you of how well your humble student surpassed and went beyond the God of Light's guidance."(_It looks like Lanbi (37th Storm Knight) have told you about Sun's escapades outside Leaf Bud City.)_ The use of older instead of former didn't escape Neo's notice that a nerve jutted in irritation

Neo went over the balcony where the Pope is resting and seated himself at the empty seat just infront of Pope. "My great grand Teacher expresses his great sentiment to you, you do remember him?" _(Who do you call Old!? Even my great grand Teacher knows you in his time!)_

The wind grows chilly and Neo found his tea turned to ice. "Do not test my patience this time of the month Neo Sun."

"D-day of the month? Hahaha, sorry to interrupt your red days, Pope!" Neo laughed even louder threatening a blizzard from the Pope.

Neo knew that today is the release of paychecks for every factions and division in the Church of God of Light so he really choose this day to antagonize the Pope.

"You would really see red, if you don't get your irritating blinding presence out of my sight!"

"Then stop abusing my student!" _Making Grisia go to dangerous life-threatening missions is not part of the Pope's job, it was his_!

"Abuse? My requests are no more abusive than your daily training!"

"I'm the only one who can use, abuse and misuse him!"

"Don't you think I don't know that? That child has been traumatized for years, it wouldn't surprised me he turned into a Demon King with his grievances with you." If you think about it, Grisia turning into a Demon King isn't that bad since it would turn his pent-up frustrations elsewhere. Also the Demon King spectacle produced so many donations, especially with all the countries in the whole continent requesting help from the Temple of Light!

_Hm, actually not bad, not bad at all._

"He wouldn't even listen to you if you don't have a hold in the treasury." Yes, you heard right. The Pope keeps Sun's salaries, bonuses and allowances as hostage.

"Oh how cruel to charge me of ill-intention. I would never do such a thing. Might I remind you, that even you receive your retirement funds without any delay!"

"Don't you dare."

"Don't try me." And yes, he even have Neo's pensions.

A telepathic bargaining went over the two. If Chasel was there he would have able to translate the opposing wavelengths. But since he is not, even I (your omniscient narrator) cannot fathom what over-went in their silent conversation though if Chasel was present, he would have stop their exploitation of Grisia since half of the problem and the consequences afterwards is passed on to his student! Lesus might die sooner than Storm Knight, considering the mortality rates. And after some inconceivable number of minutes, the Pope smiled.

"Done." Neo declared satisfied and sealing the fate of his student at the hands of the Pope.

"So what is the problem with Kissinger?"

"The usual, that country is already rich as it is and they still want to lower our demands!"

"That wretched country. With the land of darkness growing, it would only be natural they would be rich."

For those who don't understand, Kissinger is one of the most richest kingdom in the continent. Truth be told, they even surpass Forgotten Echo. The main income of that kingdom do not come from agriculture or any normal goods and services, it is in fact comes majorly in tourism. Adventurer Teams from all over the continent flock that small kingdom to defeat undead creatures, mages from all over the continent venture to find useful and priceless loots from undead creatures and merchants and blacksmiths overcrowd everywhere! And since the place is extraordinary dangerous for trading, merchants can upped their prices threefolds! Truly a haven for commerce. If Pope is not stucked up on the Temple, he would be the first to charge into that country to try his fortune!

However with the peaceful country of theirs, they are almost in the ruins. And not all clerics and holy knights that they train stays in the temple since they are actually on high demands right now. So naturally the Pope do not invests in them since they would normally turn to Kissinger for profession.

Having the Demon King, really helps them financially.

"Since you are already here, we need to talk about that child." Pope and Neo are the only ones who ever addressed the 30-something year-old Sun Knight as a child, and they have all the right to do so! "Will you stop Grisia from choosing the 39th generation?"

"What do you mean? He is the 38th, of course he would choose the 39th generation Sun Knight."

"It would be fine if it was only the 39th Sun Knight, but he chooses ALL the the other eleven 39th-generation holy knights!"

"..." a blank expression came over Neo.

"Even Earth Knight's." the pope added which was only answered by another loud laugh from Neo.

"As expected from my student! He really is sneaky!"

"This is not a laughing matter! If we can't stop him, who knows how much he'll manipulate everything!"

"Would you dare stop my student?" Neo asked, the Pope has no answer to that, "try to think of it, you are taking a pope-in-training this year, right?"

"Yes, and she is brilliant! I can't imagine a more befitting successor," the Pope beamed with pride.

"So tell me, how did you meet her."

"Hah, if I must tell you, Grisia has no hand whatsoever in my decision."

"Rea~lly? So how did you find her?"

"Well I was just...you know Grisia...I mean he..." _Damn it all the Land of Darkness! Neo is right!_ "I need to have a word with your student." The Pope face truly rivals that of the Demon King at the present.

Hahahaha, Oh Grisia. You might not receive your paycheck for a year! And that is if the God of Light is in your favor.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

_to be continued_


End file.
